Te tengo algo
by Sitara Altais
Summary: Una historia un tanto corta salio de recordar a una amiga.  Porque nada es lo que piensas, recibir algo que no siempre es lo que queremos.  Soy nueva y pesima para sumary.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling solo la historia es mia.

Estaba leyendo un libro muggle que le enviaron sus padres, cuando el llego. Y no ha logrado pasar del tercer parrafo pues siente su intensa mirada que a pesar de tener el grueso libro como barrera aun siente lo penetrante que es.

Habia llegado y la vio recostada leyendo otro libro como era posible que se pase todo el tiempo libre que tiene leyendo pero ese no se lo habia visto "talvez es muggle" penso.

- Granger, deja ese libro se que no lo estas leyendo.- Le dijo con una medio sonrisa socarrona.

- Qué te hace pensar eso hurón.

- El que me hayas contestado Granger, cuando estas leyendo estas tan metida en los libros que no escuchas.

- Eso no es cierto Malfoy.- se paro del sofa y lo encaro.

- Si lo es Granger, pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablarte.- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la jalaba hacia él mientras la rodeaba de la cintura con sus brazos.

- A no, y entonces de qué.- le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

- De lo que paso anoche.- Y le mordio el lobulo de su oreja e iba bajando por su cuello dejando pequeños besos.

- Así pues yo te tengo algo que quería darte anoche cuando estabas haciendo esto claro aunque...

- Aunque...anoche te bese pero no respondiste y luego llegaron la comadreja y el cara rajada y te llevaron a ratras a no se donde.

- Si...exacto.

- Y que era.- Le pregunto mientras seguia besando su cuello.

- Esto.- Y le dio un rodillazo en la parte mas sensible del hombre.

Y mientras Malfoy se retorcia en el suelo mascullando maldiciones dirigidas hacia ella. Tomo su libro y empezo a subir los escalones, pero se detuvo y miro a Malfoy que la miraba furioso desde el piso le regalo una sonrisa coqueta y siguio su camino, no sin antes decirle de forma picara.  
- Espero te haya gustado.- Y siguio su camino.

- Maldita!.-Le grito pero ya se habia metido a su cuarto.  
- Maldita Granger, esta te la cobro. Se paro y se metio a su cuarto planeando como esquivar golpes como esos. 


	2. Chapter 2

Venganza

Llego y subio rápido las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto ya allí cerro con todos los hechizos qué recordo se tumbo en la cama y se puso ha recordar desde qué se levanto, muy temprano para evitar a Malfoy y no es que le tuviera miedo, por supuesto que no pero más vale prevenir qué lamentar, se fue a la sala de griffindor y allí estuvo hasta qué empezarón las clases, aunqué pensandolo bien no vio a Malfoy en todo el día suspiro.

Se levanto temprano más de lo normal para evitar qué Granger se le escapara pero la muy maldita ya se había ido, sonrio socarronamente Granger no cerro su cuarto, se arreglo y espero hoy no iría a clases por una buena razón: Venganza.  
Espero en la sala leyendo hasta qué oyo cuando abrian la puerta sonrio y subió escaleras arriba entro al cuarto de Granger y esperó si conocía bien a Granger cosa qué hacía ella subiría y cerraría con todo hechizo posible media sonrisa socarrona aparecio cuando ella suspiro y decidio qué era hora de actuar.

Se sobresalto al sentir un peso sobre ella abrio los ojos incredula cuando lo vio con una mueca burlona

- Granger.- Le siseo y le sujeto las muñecas y se posiciono entre sus piernas separandoselas, fue allí cuando reacciono y empezo a forcejear con Malfoy.

- Sueltame Malfoy!.- Le grito pero él solo sonrio más.

- Qué pasa Granger tienes miedo?.- Le susurró al oido bajando a su cuello y dejando un pequéño beso.

- Que haces Malfoy?.- Le pregunto asustada pero luego fruncio el entreceño. - Como entraste?

- De qué hablas Granger si yo estaba aqui primero.- Le sonrio socarronamente mientras ella habría los ojos como platos.

- C-Como?

- Granger, no me digas qué no te diste cuenta qué no fui a clases?.- Le pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Luego sonrio era hora de la Vengaza y estampo sus labios contra ella quién se resistio pero termino respondiendo, pero Malfoy rompio el beso abrubtamente se levanto mientras ella lo veía confundida le sonrio socarronamente.

- La Venganza es dulce Granger.- Y se fue dejandola allí. 


	3. Celos   Hermione

Después de salir del cuarto de Granger oyo como ella mascullaba insultos a su persona sonrio burlonamente y nego con la cabeza al oir como algo se estrellaba contra la puerta, se fue a su cuarto mañana seria un dia interesante.  
Empezo a insultar a Malfoy cuando salio del estado de confucion en el que estaba, como se atrevia a besarla y luego dejarla estaba furiosa y lanzo un libro a la puerta pero luego se arrepintio, ese era uno de sus favoritos suspiro tomo una ducha y se acosto mañana seria un dia largo.  
Salió para el comedor Malfoy ya se había ido, suspiro y se encamino llego y saludo a sus amigos, mientras dirigia una mirada a Malfoy qué se estaba besando con una chica se levanto furiosa, se despidio y salió del comedor, se fue a la biblioteca no tenía ganas de ir a clases, estaba confundida no entendia porqué se molesto al ver a Malfoy besandose con alguien más y de repente a su cabeza vino las veces qué se beso con él y lo qué sentía eran celos, suspiro en qué momento empezo a sentir algo por él, era tarde entre pensar y leer se le paso el tiempo era mejor ir a ver a sus amigos pues no había asistido a clases y no tenía hambre tampoco. Iva saliendo de la sala de Griffindor y Ron insistió en acompañarla pues quería decirle algo. Llegando a la puerta de la torre, Ron rojo como un tomate la agarro de un brazo y estampo sus labios en los de ella quién se quedo estatica hasta qué alguien jalo de ella rompiendo así el beso de Ron cuando salió de su estado de shock vio que quién la jaló era Malfoy que tenía el entreceño fruncido.  
- Qué te pasa Malfoy?.- Practicamente le gritó Ron.  
- Largate Weasly.- Le siseo y agarrando a Hermione entro a la torre, ante un furioso Ron. Ya adentro la acorralo entre la puerta y él.  
- Granger, qué crees que hacias?  
- Sueltame Malfoy, no se de qué hablas.  
- A no qué hacias con la comadreja.  
- No hacía nada.. además a ti qué te importa..  
- Qué me importa Granger pues me importa y mucho - No veo el porque?  
- Porque eres mia Granger.- Y estampo sus labios en los de ella. 


	4. Celos  Draco

Desperto temprano se alisto y bajo después de lo de ayer, lo menos qué queria era escuchar a una histerica Granger.  
Ya en el comedor mientras desayunaba escucho que lo llamen cuando volteo a ver, una chica estampo sus labios en los de él, queria quitarsela, ella no era Granger y eso si lo dejo en shock porque carajo pensaba eso, se quito a la chica y salio furioso del comedor no iria a clases, pensó en primera instancia pero necesitaba ver a Granger, se molesto aun mas con él mismo.  
Se fue a sus clases pero no la vio, se pregunto que carajo le habria pasado para no asistir ella no era como él para tenderle una trampa. Terminaron las clases y se dirigio a la sala de los Slytterin, querían contarle algo importante por los que consideraba sus amigos así que no se nego. Salio para ir a su torre, un poco molesto perdió tiempo qué pudo haber usado para hablar con Granger y aclarar algunas cosas. Iva llegando cuando oyo pasos, decidio quedarse escondido para ver si era Granger. Cuando los vio a la comadreja estampando sus labios en su Granger y ella ni se movia furioso salio de donde estaba y la jalo ella parecia en shock y reacciono cuando la jalo.  
- Qué crees que haces Malfoy?.- Estupida comadreja.  
- Largate Weasley.- Fue todo lo que le dijo y jalo a Granger con él a la torre y la acorralo entre la puerta y su cuerpo estaba furioso y le susurro al oido.  
- Granger qué crees que hacías?  
- Sueltame Malfoy, no se de que hablas.  
- A no que hacías con la comadreja.  
- No hacía nada.. además a ti que te importa.  
- Qué me importa Granger pues me importa y mucho.  
- No veo el porque?  
- Porque eres mía Granger.- Después de desirle eso la beso al principio no respondio pero después lo hizo cosa que hizo sonreir a Malfoy.  
- Mía... eres mía Granger.  
- No soy tuya Malfoy.- Él fruncio el entreceño. Por supuesto que lo era.  
- Claro que lo eres Granger, eres mía.- Y se apreto mas contra ella.  
- No Malfoy, no lo soy, no soy ninguna de las chicas con las que tú jueguas.  
- Eso lo se, Granger, es por eso que me gustas.. 


	5. Confecion

- Eso lo se, Granger es por eso que me gustas...

Esa frace si que la dejo en shock, tenia que dejar de hacer eso no podia seguir quedando en shock solo ese dia ya habia quedado por lo menos 2 veces.  
- Granger me escuchas, si decirte que me gustas, te deja sin palabra imaginate que harias si te digiera Te Amo.- Le susurro al oido, sintiendo como se estremecia cosa que lo hizo sonreir socarronamente.  
- De que hablas Malfoy, tu..  
- Granger, me gustas y se que te gusto.- Le dijo mirandola a los ojos.  
- Tu no me gustas Malfoy.- Le dijo estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua cuando vio que el levanto una ceja."Porque tenia que ser tan jodidamente sexy ese jesto". Se pregunto mentalmente.  
- Granger, no soy estupido, y el que respondas mis besos dice otra cosa.- Le susurro sobre sus labios para luego devorarlos.  
- Ves Granger, responsiste.- Le dijo jadeante tratando de regular su respiracion.  
- Callate, Malfoy, además respondo a tus besos como respondería al de cualquiera.- Se arrepintio al instante de decírlo, y más cuando Malfoy, la sujeto de la cintura y la apreto mas hacía él.  
- Pues yo no soy cualquiera Granger, que tengo que hacer para que me creas. Me gustas y si no me crees sabes que esta bien.- Le dijo y la soltó para dirigirse a su cuarto.  
- Malfoy, como se que no mientes como pretendes que te crea cuando tú siempre me haz hecho la vida imposible y casi ni nos llevamos.  
- No lo se.- Se acerco a ella y la abrazo undiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella.- Te quiero y es lo unico que me importa no me importa el pasado solo enfoquemonos en el ahora y en el futuro. La beso un beso que demostraba sus sentimientos y los de ella.  
No pensaba dejarla ir la quería y no le importaba nada mas solo estar juntos.

Aún falta un capitulo, lo subire pronto, es el Epilogo y también quiero agradecer a las chicas que dejaron review (mm creo ke así se escribe) y a las que lo pusieron como favoritos y en alertas, me alegra ke les haya gustado ya que es la primera ke publico, Gracias.

Sitara 


End file.
